This is the second revision/resubmission of a request for a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award. The candidate is a Clinical Child Psychologistwhose long term goal is to translate, adapt, and disseminate evidence based interventions for childhood anxiety disorders, including PTSD, into school settings to increase access to quality mental health treatment for traditionally underserved populations of children. The candidate's more immediate career objective is to become an independent investigator by gaining specific training in community-research partnerships, qualitative methods, implementing clinical trials n real world settings targeting low income and ethnic minority children, and trauma intervention development. To accomplish these goals, the candidate's career development plan will consist of coursework, tutorials, and in depth mentorship in the following areas: 1) Community-research partnerships/ethnically diverse schools, 2) Child trauma intervention development, 3) Qualitative and mixed methods analyses, and 4) Clinical trials in real-world settings. Her research plan aims to develop, manualize, and pilot an intervention for elementary school children exposed to traumatic events via a community- research partnership. The specific aims are: 1) Hold Expert Panel and Stakeholder Focus Groups to critically examine existing child trauma interventions and acceptability and feasibility issues related to implementation in elementary schools; 2) Develop intervention, training, and implementation protocols to prepare and support school clinicians in the delivery of the CBT intervention for trauma in elementary schools; and 3) To pilot test the CBT intervention for trauma in elementary schools as delivered by school staff foracceptability and feasibility, in preparation for further adaptation and evaluation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Elementary school children, especially in high risk communities, are exposed to high rates of traumatic events, with evidence of a clear negative impact on child mental health, functioning, and development. The earlier quality interventions are available, the better chance children have of improving mental health and academic outcomes. Indeed, improving access to evidence-based trauma interventions in schools is a public health issue and may be especially important for low-income ethnic minority children who may not be as likely to access care from traditional mental health settings.